youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vision Squad
Team Crafted is the group of Minecraft players that record Minecraft videos together on a regular basis. The members of the group have inspired thousands of people to make their own Minecraft YouTube channels, and some to even create their own YouTube groups . Origins Team Crafted was originally created as group by DeadloxMC as a group of friends for recording. The first three members were SkyDoesMinecraft ,MinecraftUniverse, and DeadloxMC. A while later Setosorceror was the fourth memeber to be added and soon Huskymudkips was added as the fifth. Soon enough KermitPlaysMinecraft was added. 1 year later, SSundee joined the group too, followed by Cavemanfilms. CavemanFilms left very quickly due to unknown reasons. Team crafted was then joined by BajanCanadian and JeromeASF within an hour, making BajanCanadian and JeromeASF the ninth and tenth members of team crafted. DawnDigsMinecraft,who was engaged with Sky at the time, left the team after they broke up, and Dawn deleted her YouTube channel right after. In late July 2013, KermitPlaysMinecraft left too, stating that he wanted to go solo. Blue Monkey stated on Twitter he and Weedlion have joined Team Crafted. In early November, Seto has posted a video on how he was sick and would rejoin the team once he felt better, however, a large conflict began and the problem wants to be long forgotten. Seto will not be rejoining Team Crafted, but the two sides are not on bad terms (Occasional interaction). As of 2014, GoldSolace has joined the team as the second artist, replacing Setosorcerer. On March 2nd 2014, they made public that they added xRpMx13 to Team Crafted. Currently now the team consists of 12 in total, SkyDoesMinecraft, TrueMU, Deadlox, HuskyMUDKIPZ, SSundee, TheBajanCanadian, JeromeASF, xRpMx13, their artists Deceptibonk and GoldSolace, and their animators Blue Monkey and WeedLion. Current Members *SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam) *MinecraftUniverse (Jason) *DeadloxMC (Ty) *HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) *SSundee (Ian) *JeromeASF (Jerome) *TheBajanCanadian (Mitch) *xRpMx13 (Ryan) *Blue Monkey (James) *WeedLion (Inge) *Deceptibonk Former Members *5m (Ethan) - Ethan was one of the first people to play with Sky. He joined TeamCrafted and was one of the first members. He left to go to the navy and never did a video or was mentioned by Sky. He never had a mic so he never talked in Sky's videos nor had a channel. *CavemanFilms (Dan) - Left for unknown reasons. He is still on good terms with the team. *DawnDigsMinecraft (Dawn) - Dawn left and deleted her YouTube channel after she and Sky broke up, but Sky stated that there is 'no ill will between' them and that 'sometimes things just don't work out'. *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Dakota) - Kermit left and promptly stated that he wanted to go solo. He states that he can not play with the Team anymore and that it is not his decision. The reason for this is unknown, but Sky and Kermit may bear some form of resentment against each other. There is a rumor going around saying it was because he got all his fans from sky, and wanted to prove it on his own, this was prove false as recently he and Sky posted videos of them playing with each other. However, on the Team MVG website, Kermit is listed as a member. *Setosorcerer (Harvey) - Left Team Crafted by a vote. DeadloxMC, was the only one to vote against him being removed. According to Seto's video (which tells one side of the story) he was taken out because of his commentary style. However, Team Crafted is a channel used for Team Crafted to do vlogs and skits on, and because he wants his face and location unknown, he would not do vlogs or skits. He still has rare interactions with SkyDoesMinecraft and continues to stay friends with Deadlox. After a while, Adam apologized to Seto, saying that "He wished he was a better friend" and "Missed him." Gallery Current Members skylogo.png|'SkyDoesMinecraft'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/SkyDoesMinecraft mcunilogo.png|'MinecraftUniverse'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/MinecraftUniverse deadloxlogo.png|'DeadloxMC'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/DeadloxMC huskylogo.png|'HuskyMUDKIPZ'|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOm9o0IMUwjDZUcqKGOfqVg ssundeelogo.png|'SSundee'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/SSundee jeromelogo.png|'JeromeASF'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/JeromeASF benjalogo.png|'TheBajanCanadian'|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuj1Ms9_LCsQPSJ4p8nvOVA Ryan2.jpg|xRpMx13|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/xRpMx13 BlueMonkey.png|'Blue Monkey'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/BlueMonkeyAnimations Weedliontofit.png|'WeedLion'|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/WeedLionAnimations bonkerslogo.png|'Deceptibonk'|link=http://www.youtube.com/Deceptibonk Former Members Kermit Team Crafted Icon.png|'KermitPlaysMinecraft'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/KermitPlaysMinecraft dawnables.jpg|'DawnDigsMinecraft|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/DawnDigsMinecraft cavemanfilms.jpg|'CavemanFilms'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/CavemanFilms setologo.png|'Setosorcerer'''|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/Setosorcerer Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:American YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Minecraft